


Второй шанс

by Argee_Lince



Series: M42 [6]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: Куда-то же делись атраментары с горящего "Завета крови"!





	Второй шанс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caprimulgus (я давно обещал ей что-нибудь про Вандреда)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caprimulgus+%28%D1%8F+%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%BE+%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%89%D0%B0%D0%BB+%D0%B5%D0%B9+%D1%87%D1%82%D0%BE-%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B1%D1%83%D0%B4%D1%8C+%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE+%D0%92%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B0%29).

> На всякий случай.  
По канону Севатар - псайкер.  
И было время, когда АДБ не знал, как бы ещё намекнуть, что Севатар жив, ушёл в Серые Рыцари и вообще магистр Хирон.  
А Серые много чего знают и про демонов, и про варп, и про ритуалы, и про чёрта в ступе. :)

Вандред точно знает, что он мёртв. Но не уверен, что это его особенно огорчает.  
"Завет Крови" вокруг него горит и умирает. Его корабль, его дом, его жизнь. Как глупо. Лучше было бы сразу взорвать "Эхо проклятия", чтоб никому не досталось, и уйти в Великое Око – веселить Абаддона историей о том, как Десятая рота _опять_ ухитрилась плюнуть Гурону в кашу. Впрочем, Разоритель и так посмеётся, когда до него дойдут слухи. Разменять "Завет крови" на "Эхо проклятия" – ещё куда ни шло, если в сухом остатке одураченный Гурон и вырванный из его лап корабль Восьмого легиона. Но _Рувен_ вместо Вознесённого… нет: вместо Вандреда? Кто узнает – точно сдохнет со смеху.  
Тело всё ещё не желает сдаваться и верить в собственную смерть. Поэтому Вандред просто терпеливо ждёт, ему не привыкать – да и осталось-то недолго. Наверное. Астартес слишком сильны – даже когда не требуется.  
Сверху сыплются обломки, воздух с шипением просачивается сквозь пробоины в обшивке. Но чем меньше его остаётся – тем тише пожар. Пламя слабнет, чудом уцелевшие консоли гаснут одна за другой, и наступает полная темнота – глубокий чернильный мрак, сквозь который не видят даже глаза сына Нострамо. Хотя, возможно, это просто отказало зрение. Какая разница?  
Поначалу отдалённые звуки шагов почти неразличимы. Но Вандред слышит их – и ухмыляется как можно более паскудно. На корабле не должно остаться никого живого, все выжившие ушли на "Эхо проклятия". Что ж, Нерождённые обнаружат весьма несъедобную добычу, десятилетия в одном теле с Вознесённым отлично научили брата-капитана сопротивляться и выискивать малейшие бреши в чужой психической обороне.  
Нерождённый подходит к командному трону. Проходится перед ним туда-сюда… и говорит голосом Малека:  
– Активировать телепортационный маяк!  
Вандреду очень хочется расхохотаться над собой и собственными ожиданиями, но выходит только еле слышное сипение. Собрался героически сдохнуть в последнем бою? Вот тебе. Атраментары, хоть и подчинялись беспрекословно, всегда были немного в стороне. Вознесённый бы дорого отдал за парочку их тайн, но где теперь Вознесённый? Удрал в варп, едва получив в полное распоряжение тело, за которое столько времени воевал. Где хоть какая-то последовательность?  
...И интересно, куда они всё-таки собрались?  
– Приветствую вас, братья.  
Этот голос, на удивление мягкий для Астартес, Вандред узнал бы из сотни. Из тысячи. Из всего легиона. Где ты шлялся столько времени, ублюдок?! – хочется кричать ему. Почему позволил нам считать, что погиб под стенами Дворца?! Ты мог бы объединить легион после смерти примарха, за тобой бы пошли все, не то что за ничтожеством Сахаалом!!! Кто ещё знал, что ты жив – и кто молчал или лгал остальным?! Чего стоит твоё "потому что мы братья" – после всего этого?!  
– Вандред? – в голосе проскальзывает удивление. – Хм, вживую ты выглядишь ещё более паршиво, чем по рассказам. Если желаешь, могу подтолкнуть события и перерезать тебе глотку. По старой дружбе.  
Ярость едва не помогает Вандреду встать. О нет, он ненадолго передумал умирать, пожалуй. Только после того, как порвёт глотку _ему_.  
– Не стоит думать так громко, брат. Да, я не смог вернуться сразу после Терры, у меня были… некоторые проблемы. Когда я их решил – легион уже был рассеян среди звёзд. И я подумал: а зачем вас вести? Вы и так нашли собственный путь, Ересь и Тсагуальская Резня расставили всё по местам. Да и потом, кто сказал, что я _хочу_ кого-то куда-то вести?  
Вандред всё-таки переваливается через подлокотник трона, но встать уже не получается. Он неловко скатывается по ступеням и остаётся лежать.  
– Такой живучий. Такой упрямый. Что ж. Возможно, я буду сожалеть о своём поступке.  
Пинок керамитового ботинка переворачивает то, что осталось от брата-капитана, вверх тем, что осталось от его лица. Он чувствует, как на язык падает несколько капель со вкусом солёного железа.  
– Запомни меня как следует, Вандред. Сможешь победить своего демона и найти меня по отсвету в варпе – приходи. Если ты мой брат и сын нашего отца, ты сумеешь остаться самим собой, и тогда я дам тебе второй шанс, которого ты заслуживаешь.  
Нож настолько острый, что Вандред не чувствует его прикосновения – чувствует только, как фонтаном хлещет кровь из перерезанных сонных артерий.

А потом он поднимается – здоровый, сильный и стремительный, как в лучшие свои годы. В левой руке он держит болтер, в правой – цепной меч. Вокруг него не горящий "Завет", но это уже неважно. Он ничего не видит, но когда такие мелочи останавливали Повелителей Ночи?  
И он отлично знает, кто стоит перед ним.  
– Я надеялся, что тебе будет больно, мразь, – нострамский идеально подходит для того, чтобы шипеть и рычать одновременно. – Теперь у меня есть возможность лично позаботиться, чтобы тебе _было_ больно.

_Я найду тебя, Севатар. И заставлю ответить на все вопросы, на которые ты не ответил сегодня ночью. Иначе ты будешь следующим – именно потому что я твой брат и сын нашего отца._  
– Juthai’lah.  
_"Охотничье зрение"._

Вандред растягивает губы в усмешке. Вдавливает кнопку активации на рукояти меча – и бросается вперёд.


End file.
